


Past Disclaimers and Alibis

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [34]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dreamwidth, Fanmix, Music, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't done a fandom related music project for absolutely ages,  and I realised as I was working on a couple of Cartson fics that the playlist I use for those was almost perfect for a fanmix and with a little tweaking it was done.</p>
<p>When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Peggy/Jack dynamic more of how they and their relationship progressed during season one, safe to say that most are angsty, hinting at an unrequited love and a potential secret relationship. The song Stay is a cover version because I actually prefer this to the original version by Rihanna.</p>
<p>I tend not to make art covers or offer downloads of my mixes because of past experiences where the number of downloads far exceeded the feedback, but I'm reachable here (email in profile) and on Dreamwidth (PM or comments) if you want a download version.</p>
<p>The title is a line from Private Education by Josh Pyke, it's on his 4th EP Feeding The Wolves and also included on this mix. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Past Disclaimers and Alibis

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a fandom related music project for absolutely ages, and I realised as I was working on a couple of Cartson fics that the playlist I use for those was almost perfect for a fanmix and with a little tweaking it was done.
> 
> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Peggy/Jack dynamic more of how they and their relationship progressed during season one, safe to say that most are angsty, hinting at an unrequited love and a potential secret relationship. The song Stay is a cover version because I actually prefer this to the original version by Rihanna.
> 
> I tend not to make art covers or offer downloads of my mixes because of past experiences where the number of downloads far exceeded the feedback, but I'm reachable here (email in profile) and on Dreamwidth (PM or comments) if you want a download version.
> 
> The title is a line from Private Education by Josh Pyke, it's on his 4th EP Feeding The Wolves and also included on this mix. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.

_1\. Habit by Tulisa_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxXB4yvLYNM))

You were the apple of my eye/ And I can't find whatever once was there/ Like the drag that I just took and breathed out from my cigarette/ And the smoke just disappeared way quicker than I can forget

_2\. Safer Emergency by The Superjesus live version_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhW_fThGrYM))

Caught inside this empty room/ Just remember now/ It's only water coming closer

_3\. Eyelids by Biffy Clyro_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om1NGRtfyk8&index=5&list=PLA9803EAE8CBE5C0A))

Something's got a hold of/ My heart/ It's bitter/ I'm her burst of clarity/ Take it to the cornerstone

_4\. Undertow by Sara Bareilles_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwu-YQ9ROpc))

I found what I want is what I cannot have/ I didn't mean to be so predictable/ But I blame it all on who made you irresistible/ And it isn't something I need

_5\. Stay by Thirty Seconds To Mars live cover version_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqPATbDhrb4))

And it take me out the way/ I want you to stay/ It's not much of a life you're living/ It's not just something you take it's given

_6\. Case Closed by Little Mix_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp1H4YBxe-w))

Behind these walls/ So tall/ I don't wanna climb/ I'm afraid to fall/ So we both do time and never have closure cause I still wanna hold ya

_7\. Let Them In by PVRIS_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1TNqdp4WoA))

I shouldn't give in/ But I let you win/ I let you in/ Find a new place/ Another space to invade/ Another brain to decay/ With your presence/ With your ghost.

_8\. Lay Down by Ella Henderson_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOATBYvNL48))

Won't you stay now/ There's so much that's never been said/ Won't you stay now/ Remind me to never forget/ And I/ I won't break down/ I don't want to live with regret

_9\. Taciturn by Stone Sour acoustic version_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XImPCj4tnXA))

My pieces are too broken now to mend/ In the middle/ Under a cold, black sky/ The sun will only burn for you and I/ In the moment..

_10\. Private Education by Josh Pyke_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSspwZvxjjw))

You could ruin me in one long night and then cast me aside/ You could turn your mind back to your past and I couldn't change your heart/ Or kiss your scars/ Or find your heat there in the dark

_11\. Innocent by Taylor Swift_ ([YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JslbMrm9VTw))

Did some things you can't speak of/ But at night you live it all again/ You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now/ If only you had seen what you know now then

**Author's Note:**

> Making fanmix is time consuming, more so than making icons and if you have any thoughts, questions, suggestions etc let me know :)


End file.
